A digital wallet generally refers to an electronic device or software application running on an electronic device that allows a user to store and manage digital versions of credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, identification cards, and other digital wallet assets. For example, a user can enter information about a physical card into a digital wallet software application to create a corresponding virtual digital wallet card asset. The user then may access and present the virtual card, for example, using a smart phone or other portable computing device without carrying around a wallet or the physical card itself.
While digital wallets have provided users with some added convenience, existing digital wallet software applications generally are limited to displaying renderings of physical cards. For example, digital wallet users may add, organize, rearrange, and replace virtualized cards in a digital wallet. However, existing digital wallets do little more than duplicate information that is already available to a user.